


Good Night Haruhi

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Kyoya pays Haruhi a surprise visit the night of her birthday with a mysterious envelope. What she discovers inside is Kyoya's true intentions for the host maiden.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Good Night Haruhi

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot was prompted by a Valentine Starter Challenge shared on my Tumblr page. I thought it was cute so I decided to post it here as well. I hope you enjoy this minuscule scene between Kyoya and Haruhi.

Haruhi had just sat down with her green tea and chemistry homework when a knock at the front door interrupted her premediated study hour. With an exasperated sigh she bookmarked the textbook chapter and reluctantly covered her shabby pajamas with a robe.

She was slightly unnerved that she’d have a visitor this late in the evening. With her father away at work and the sun having set an hour ago it couldn’t be helped that she felt a little weary.

“Kyoya?”

Haruhi felt a little perplexed to find the shadow king standing beyond her threshold. He was neatly dressed in dark casual clothing which further confused her. He appeared to be casually visiting her but for what reason she was almost too afraid to know. Kyoya wasn’t one who wasted his precious time with friendly visits.

“Haruhi, may I come in?” His placid voice didn’t hint towards his intentions, to her disappointment. She nodded and opened the door wider as she stepped aside, inviting him in.

Kyoya promptly stepped inside, carefully discarded his shoes by the door, and politely stood in the main room.

“Why are you here Kyoya?” Haruhi blurted out as she closed the door behind her. She didn’t mean to sound rude but her weariness hadn’t worn off. If anything, she was left with more questions after discovering who surprised her with a visit.

“Aren’t you going to offer me tea?” He said coolly, eyeing her from a sideways glance.

Haruhi sighed again and made herself busy in the kitchen while Kyoya made himself comfortable in her living room. He noticed her dog-eared textbook and readied studying tools sprawled across the table. He was slightly surprised that Haruhi would study this late in the evening. Usually at this hour people began winding down from their stressful day. Kyoya smiled secretly, reminding himself that Haruhi wasn’t like most people. No, she was very unique in her own wonderful way.

Haruhi brought him a fresh cup of tea and laced it on the table before him. She sat beside him and reached for her untouched tea from earlier and took a sip, thankful that it was still warm.

Kyoya also took a small sip before clearing his throat, “I suppose I should explain my impromptu visit.”

“I would appreciate that.” Haruhi replied, angling herself to comfortably look at him.

Kyoya took another sip of tea and set his cup down on the table. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small purple envelope. It wasn’t larger than a deck of cards which made Haruhi wonder if Kyoya was trying to give her money. He eyed the envelope suspiciously but didn’t move to accept it.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I got this.” Kyoya flipped the envelope over with a flick of his fingers and extended it to Haruhi yet she still didn’t make an effort to take it.

“What is it?” Haruhi asked; her sharp suspicion evident in her tone.

Kyoya only smirked and placed the envelope on the table beside her tea and picked up his cup for another sip.

“You’ll know what’s inside when you open it. Thank you for the tea but I should get going.” Kyoya took another sip before placing his unfinished tea back on the table.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows as she became more confused, “You’re leaving now? You just got here. Did you really only come over to hand me this?”

Kyoya was already slipping his shoes on by the time she finished speaking. As he opened her front door he smiled and said, “Good night Haruhi.” Just as quickly and mysteriously as he arrived… he left just the same.

Haruhi was the tempted to run after him to ask more questions but she figured by the time she reached the door he’d made his descent down the metal stairs.

She turned to the purple envelope he placed face down on the table and hoped it could provide a few well needed answers. She finished her tea before it turned cold and gingerly picked up the envelope. She felt around the paper before opening it to see if she could feel a specific item inside. If it were money she would have felt either a soft wad or a hard plastic but she felt neither. It almost felt empty but she knew Kyoya wouldn’t have given her an empty envelope.

She bit back her nerves and slid her thumb beneath the flap until the paper tore across. What she found inside was a single piece of paper cut perfectly to fit the envelope. It didn’t need to be folded so it was crisp without fold lines. Surprisingly the note was handwritten rather than typed and Haruhi recognized the handwriting as Kyoya’s; neat and orderly.

.

_Haruhi, happy birthday._

_You probably hoped we forgot. We did not. Expect Tamaki’s gift tomorrow._

_As for me, I wanted to give you this note to read on your own time._

_I want to ask you to dinner._

_Not as a birthday dinner. As a date._

_Haruhi, if you’d let me, I’d like to court you._

_Use tonight to think it over. However I will say I believe there is much merit in us pursing a relationship. Possibly even marriage. But we won’t travel that far just yet._

_Tamaki wants to treat you to the mall tomorrow. The Host Club will also be attendance._

_As will I._

_You can give me your answer tomorrow._

_Good night Haruhi._

.

Haruhi replaced the note in the envelope and stood up to bring the tea cups to the kitchen. She had the sudden urge to move her legs, to get her blood pumping. Her mind was still processing Kyoya’s sudden request… A courtship? A possible marriage? To Kyoya Ootori?

Although she had been secretly developing feelings for the shadow king over their year together in the Host Club she had hoped her heart was secured behind her chest. To think Kyoya suspected her growing feelings made her feel a little squrmish and yet, she was thankful that he had made his move.

Haruhi had to honestly admit to herself that if Kyoya hadn’t taken the first step she would have carried her feelings to her grave. It wasn’t that she felt ashamed for liking the shadow king but her bravery faltered whenever he was near. He lived up to his cool persona and although she knew him better than any of his guests she couldn’t speak honestly with him.

Haruhi tidied up the apartment and made herself ready for bed. Her studying could wait until tomorrow. For now she wanted to get a full night’s sleep. Kyoya was kind enough to warn her of Tamaki’s plans for tomorrow and knowing the eccentric king he’d push and pull her around the mall all day until her tiny legs couldn’t take another step. Sometimes his enthusiasm was also his downfall and Haruhi’s exasperated sigh was proof of that.

However she couldn’t be too upset about her tomorrow. Her friends meant the best for her in all that they did and she appreciated their efforts in making her smile. Tonight she had one more reason to smile and she wiggled beneath her covers thinking how to get Kyoya alone so she can give him her answer.


End file.
